Fox Affection
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura decides to do some fox like affection with Naruto. I do not own the cover art.


**Fox Affection**

**Hey yooo people, here's another new NaruSaku one-shot from me! I'm sorry guys, but when I get inspiration (and bitten by the plot bunnies) I have no choice but to write.**

**The inspiration for this one came out of nowhere. IDK but I was just randomly imagining Sakura wearing whisker marks on her cheeks and rubbing one of her whiskered cheeks against his own. Of course she's using a washable marker to give her those marks.**

**Disclaimer: I want my quarter back wishing well, you promised me I'd own Naruto.**

**Summary: **Sakura decides to some fox like affection with Naruto.

**ENJOY!**

The rosette couldn't help but giggle at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing one of Naruto's shirts to cover up her body, but the reason why she was giggling was because of her face. Sakura had just finished putting on whisker marks on her cheeks with a washable marker. Truth be told, she always wondered what it would be like to have whiskers, like her boyfriend. The way he would scrunch up his nose was just so adorable, it was like she was looking at an actual fox. Smiling once more at her reflection, she headed back to the bed they shared.

Emerald eyes soften at the sight before her. Naruto was on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other laying on his pillow. Sakura would never admit, but he looked very cute whenever he slept peacefully. She watched as his chest rose each time he was breathing as he slept. Happily, she walked towards the bed, climbing on her side while lifting the covers, and happily snuggled next to the sleeping blonde.

She began to whimper like a fox, then started licking his whiskered cheeks, and rubbed one of her own whiskered cheeks against his. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as her hair tickled him. Deciding another tactic, she straddled his hips, which caused the blanket to pool down by his feet, and nipped his nose.

Naruto blinked twice as he looked at his girlfriend, he was surprised when she rubbed her cheek against his once more.

"Good morning sleepy head," she happily purred as she nuzzled him.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, "Someone's being a bit more affectionate than normal."

"Well I decided to act like a fox for the day."

"Is that so," he grinned, "and how's that working out for you?"

"Well you did wake up when I nipped your nose," she grinned foxily and nipped his nose again.

"Hmm, that you did," Naruto sat up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "So what brought this on?" He gestured towards her whiskered cheeks as he stroked one of them."

The rosette happily wrapped her arms around him and placed her forehead gently against his. "Well I wanted to act like an affectionate fox for you."

"Oh," he smiled happily, "well would you like me to show you, how a real fox acts affectionate towards their mate?"

"Hmm, please do," she nuzzled his neck.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh softly, the moment he gently nipped her ear, Sakura squealed.

"Fox's like to nip their mate's ears."

He nuzzled her neck.

"They also like to nuzzle."

Sakura wiggled her hips as he nipped her nose.

"Nipping the nose is another sign of affection."

She blushed as he licked the tip of her nose.

"So is that."

Both rubbed their noses against one another.

"Fox's love to do Eskimo kisses with their mates."

His warm tongue stroked against her cheek.

"The also like to lick the mate's cheek."

His teeth nipped her ear again.

"Do you know, what's my favorite type of sign of affection for foxes?"

Sakura nipped the tip of his nose as well. "Do tell."

Naruto grinned and happily rubbed his whiskered mark cheek against her own.

"Happily rubbing my cheeks and whiskers against my mate's," the rosette giggled softly as she heard the soft purrs emitting from her boyfriend.

The two had ended up cuddling with one another during the day. Naruto would laugh whenever Sakura would do the same signs of affection he had demonstrated earlier.

"Hey Sakura-chan," the rosette placed her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. The blonde sported a foxy grin. "You want to know my _personal_ favorite sign of affection." Sakura blushed as his grin widened, her squeals could be heard throughout the room as Naruto began to kiss her, passionately.

**END**

**I'm a sucker for fluff, so sue me, LOL**

**Hoped you all enjoyed!**


End file.
